The Big Bad Wolf
by Kingdomalith
Summary: Killing the Emperor in Werewolf form is actually quite fun.


***SPOILER ALERT* Will spoil most of killing the Emperor quest, not all Dialog is correct, but it's close.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Series, or**

**Author's Notes: Just so everyone knows, this is almost totally realistic. It is easier I find to be in Werewolf form and kill all the guards and stuff, and then wait to change back, and brake into the Emperor's room and talk to him in Human form.**

"I want you to kill the Emperor of Tamriel."

Those nine words changed my life, in more ways then one. I was on my way to the Emperor's ship, I was to kill the Emperor plain and simple, the client didn't care about other people who got in the way. And thus started my quest to kill the Emperor.

I could see the boat in the distance, I was in a tree to get a good look at it, seeing no entrance point from afar, I decided to observe from the water. That would give me cover, and let me find an entrance all the hard, I came to the haul of the ship and saw an opening. I climbed in and found myself in the bottom of the ship. I saw a sailor come into the room; luckily I was in the shadows so he could not see me. He checked some crates and turned to leave, knowing I did not want to be caught in my human form, when he was out of sight I brown hair grow all over my body, my teeth sharpened, my nails turned to claws, my face changed into a wolf looking creature, and then I howled.

All around the ship Thalmor soldiers and sailors were preparing to kill the creature they had just heard.I ran out into the hallway and found two sailors with their swords drawn, I easily cut one in half with my claws, and decapitated the other. Blood all over the floor I ate one until I saw a Thalmor soldier to my right charging a spell. I leaped on him and crushed his head with my giant wolf hands. I ripped his heart out and ate it.

_Mmm, tastes like chricken._

When I was done with my meal, I remembered I had a job to do. I went on all fours into the next room with a few people, two which I noted were Thalmor soldiers and two were sailors. I clawed at the two Thalmor when I realized the sailors had swords out and were slashing at me. I snarled and whirled around while taking a swipe at the two with decapitated one completely while the other one just turned to see his buddy I guessed, without a head.

The Thalmor soldiers were getting up and watched me completely devoure the second sailors head whole. Blood sprayed out of his head and hit me in the face. I looked like a bloody giant wolf from the plane of Oblivion, Hircine's plane to be exact.

I clawed at the two remaining Thalmor soldiers until they died from blood loss, then seeing stairs I took them three at a time and ran around looking for more people. When I didn't see any, I destroyed a door to get through. I saw I was close to the Emperor's qurarters, so I manuvered through the new area slaughtering the few soldiers and sailors the be found there.

Sensing that the Emperor's quraters was just above me, I climbed up the stairs on the other side of the room I was in. Utterly destroying the lock and door to where the Emperor was, I went in growling and snarling while he just sat there.

I moved closer, and he jestered for me to stop. nowing that he was trapped in the room with only one way out through me, I did. He stood up out of his chair.

"So you are the one sent to kill me? I knew that this would happen one day, when they placed that substitute in Solitude. Undoubtibly you were also sent there to kill me as well. Alas the Captin failed to guard me there, and now his defense crumbled here. Now you can kill me, but I do have one last request before hand."

I nodded my head, still standing my ground.

"I would wish you to kill the one who betrayed me and sent you here. I cannot let an act of trechery go unpunished."

Nodding my head again, I stepped forward once more and raised my hand with my claws extended.

"Farewell assassin." then he dropped dead.

Reverting back to my Human form I looted the dead Emporer's body and took his robe.

"This shall be a nice prize." I said to myself.

Changing into more suitible armor, namely Daedric, I went to the door accross from where I killed the Emporer, which led outside. Upon arriving outside I saw a lone guard completely oblivious to the events that have happened only a few hundred or so metres away.

Taking out my Daedric sword, I charged the lone guard. He saw me coming and prepared for a strike with his shield. I imedietly started using the hilt of the blade to ware him down, until he put down his shield to attack, I took the opertunity to thrust my sword right into his heart right under his leather armor, he dropped dead and I looted him for any gold. He had 12 coins.

I started off for Whiterun. A few hours later I was walking into the Drunken Huntsmen, the owner greeted me while I walked to my right towards two closed doors. I open them, walked in, and closed them again. Wanting privacy for this meeting.

"I've killed the Emperor."

"W-wow. I knew you were good, but not this good."

"The deed is done. Where is my payment?"

"Oh yes, your payment. It is in the same place, in the same room I met you, in a barrell. Now if you'll leave, I don't want to see you again please."

I opened the doors and went out into the main room of the building and hid. Not wanting to leave the Emperor's wish ungrated, I turn invisable and pulled out my bow. I re-entered the room where our former client is, and went in the corner. I readied an arrow and shot. He fell dead right then.

I took some invisible potion before the owner came to inspect the body. I looted it and then ran for the door. Once outside, I started out for the old underground keep where my reward was. I battled two skeletons but easily shattered them. Turning left, I faced where the stairs to that room were. I desended them and turned right to look into the room where a barrel was, just as he said.

I opened the lid and around 20,000 gold was in there. I took it all and started the long trek back to the Dawnstar sanctuary.

**Review please, this is my first TES fanfic so tell me how I did.**

**~Kingdomalith out**


End file.
